


No Tomorrow

by WildMagic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Tags will be added if I decided to continue, Alternate Universe, Human Harry, King Louis, M/M, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Zayn, Vampires, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'straight' Human is a Human who is into the opposite sex.<br/>A 'bisexual' Human is a Human who is into both sexes.<br/>A 'gay' Human is a Human who is into the same sex.<br/>The same rules apply to a Vampire's blood preference;<br/>A 'straight' Vampire is a Vampire who prefers Human blood of the opposite sex.<br/>A 'bisexual' Vampire is a Vampire who prefers Human blood of both sexes.<br/>A 'gay' Vampire is a Vampire who prefers Human blood of the same sex.<br/>*<br/>Vampires have been living among Humans since the beginning of time – without ever being brought to light.<br/>Years and Years into the future, Vampires overthrow the Human race and become the top 'dogs'. And there is one man to rule them all;<br/>Louis Tomlinson - the Vampire King.<br/>King Louis is thought to be the 'straightest' Vampire out there - drinking from many different Human females - yet never sticking to one soul, like many others.<br/>But things change for King Louis when he meets the young Human, Harry Styles, for the first time. Never has any Human smelt so inviting before, let alone a male! And so King Louis makes sure that no-one, bar himself, can have Harry. He mixes their scents; claiming Harry as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - "Good Boy"

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the Soul Series; promise!! But I was looking through my folders and found this little gem!! I have 5 chapters of this written out, but only 2 edited!! So, I might post more the prologue and chapter 1if I get a positive response. Whether I continue working on this is totally dependant on the response and any motivation I get to write!!

The human was led on the bed, where he had been left. The Vampire, who had silently entered the room, couldn’t help but smirk in accomplishment; the disobedient pet was starting to listen. When he usually left him and told him to not leave the bed, he would come back to find him in the cupboard or something – resolving in punishment. 

Using his speed, he waltzed over to the bed and sat down beside the human. The human lifted his head off of the bed and turned to look at who had entered without his better judgment. As soon as he saw his owner, he lowered his head again. 

“Good boy,” The Vampire whispered quietly, stroking the human’s hair softly. “Are you listening to me now?” He asked louder now, but not too loud to completely shatter the perfect silence that surrounded them. 

“Yeah,” The human whispered, not lifting his head or turning to look at the vampire. 

“You had a completely different attitude last night,” The Vampire stated, moving onto the bed and crossing his legs. He latched his hands under the human’s arms and pulled him into his lap as easily as if he was a pillow. He guided the human’s head into his chest and began rocking him slightly. “I like it when you’re like this,” The vampire hummed into the human’s hair. “It calms me down so much…” He paused slightly. “I’d like to come home every day to this,” The Vampire’s tone suddenly changed from calm and warm to cold and demanding. He stopped rocking the human.

“Okay,” The human mumbled, not daring to move. 

“And if I don’t, what will happen?” The Vampire asked seriously. 

“I’ll be punished,” The human whispered again, not wanting to think about it. 

“Good boy.” 


	2. Chapter 1 – “Until the next time Harold”

Chapter 1 – “Until the next time Harold”

The party was in full swing and Harry was starting to feel claustrophobic. Vampires and humans alike were mingling together, wherever Harry looked. Some vampires even had the nerve to help themselves to whoever’s blood they fancied. The sight made him feel rather ill. 

“I need some air!” Harry gasped at his mother before heading towards the open patio doors, dodging everyone that got in his way.

As soon as he stepped foot outside the big building he bent over, gasping for breath. He defiantly felt better out here. As soon as he pulled himself together, and he stopped feeling nauseous, he walked further into the extravagant gardens. There were a few people out here, but not as many as there were inside. He spotted a bench and made his way over, plonking himself down next to someone. He bent over again, with his head between his legs, the nausea coming back again. 

“Are you okay?” Asked the person beside him. Harry looked up slightly at the person who spoke. This person was a vampire… and he could only tell this because his face was everywhere – all over the world. This was the vampire King. 

“Yes thank you Sir,” Harry grumbled, turning back to put his head between his legs. His blood pumped around his body in fear; and he knew that the Vampire beside him could hear his rapid heartbeat.

Now he knew who he was sat next to he was regretting sitting down in the first place and wanted to jump up and leave the King sitting behind him. But, he knew he shouldn’t, it was considered disrespectful and could get him in a lot of trouble… he’d have to wait it out until he could get the right moment to excuse himself.

“You look a bit green,” The King observed. 

“No shit,” Harry whispered, for only himself to hear, before he remembered that vampires had acute hearing. “Shit!” He looked up quickly. His darn sarcasm always won out against his fear. “I… I… I…” He stumbled, unsure of what to say. But he stopped when he noticed that the King was chuckling. 

“Well, that’s a first,” The King smiled a perfect smile, one that could only be produced by such a beautiful vampire.

The vampire King was tall, even sitting down. His caramel hair was gelled in a windswept motion to the left. His eyes were a striking sapphire blue that instantly drew you in. (Harry silently thanked his lucky starts that the King’s eyes weren’t any other colour; otherwise he would have been in trouble). His lips were plump and pink, which meant that he must have fed recently. The King’s pale complexion was dazzling in the dim light of the garden lights and his posture was as good as a Kings should be. He wore a black suit and a white shirt with a black tie. Fastened to his suit jacket was a circular badge that read ‘Happy 4000th Birthday’. To be honest, there was no other way to describe the vampire King, other than – perfection. 

“Sorry?” Harry asked quietly. 

“No one’s ever spoken to me like that before… then again, I don’t actually socialise as much as a good King should.” The King lied, not wanting the Human to know what the ‘first’ was for the 4000 year old Vampire. There was not much that the King had not encountered, and he was always shocked and rather excited when he stumbled across something new.

Harry gulped nervously. This made the King smirk. If Harry had been looking, he would have noticed the King’s eyes slowly darken to red. 

“What’s your name Son?” The King asked. 

“H…Harry, Sir,” Harry stuttered. 

“Hmm… Harry,” The King tried the name on his tongue. “That’s a little old fashioned for these times isn’t it Harry?” 

“I… Uh, I guess,” Harry looked around quickly, now wishing he hadn’t left his mother’s side. 

“Is it short for anything?” The King then pulled a wine glass to his lips and took a sip of the thick red substance inside it. Harry tried not to look at it or think about it. 

“Uh… Harold,” Harry admitted standing up slowly. Now seemed to be a good time to leave, before the King learnt anymore about him. “I better be off now, Sir,” He mumbled, taking a step away from the bench. 

“Sit down!” The King’s voice ordered loudly, causing a few people to look around. They quickly looked away again, noticing their King. Harry froze and backtracked, sitting back on the bench again. “Good,” The King congratulated. “Tell me your full name,” It wasn’t a question this time, it was a command. 

“Har…” Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Harold Edward Styles, Sir,” He informed the King. 

“Right,” The King nodded, pausing to down the rest of the blood in his wine glass. He licked his lips, lapping up the blood that overflowed onto his lips. “Harold, I want you to listen carefully,” He turned slightly to look at the human next to him. “From this moment onwards, your life is going to change.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide. 

“Wha…” He began but was interrupted when the King launched forward and sunk his teeth into Harry’s neck. Harry began screaming, not because it hurt (but it did, it hurt like a bitch!), but because he had not expected the sudden attack. He tried pushing the Vampire away on instinct, but the King held Harry’s head still, causing Harry to become almost immobile so he was able to sink his teeth even further into Harry’s skin. 

People began looking again, although didn’t linger on their King for long. 

Harry didn’t realise that the King had pulled his teeth out of him, until he found himself falling on his hands and knees on the floor in agony. The King crouched down next to him and placed a soft hand on Harry’s back.

“Now then, was that so hard?” He asked, using a cold finger to brush a stray curl out of Harry’s eye. 

Harry was working up a sweat and was really hot. He was confused, what had happened? A vampire had bitten him and he wasn’t dead? Surely that wasn’t right… 

“Come on you,” Harry felt cold hands grab him under the arms and pull him up easily. He was placed back on the bench. He was so tired that he let his eyes close. “Harold, open your eyes,” the King ordered. Harry slowly opened them to face the King’s red eyes. “Listen to me, okay… I’ve got to go now… but you’ll be seeing me soon,” the King cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand. “And… now you better listen carefully to this and understand it, because it’s important; don’t go outside Harold; you’re mine now, I don’t need another vampire sinking their teeth into what’s mine. Do you understand?” Harry must have nodded because he felt a pair of lips hit his forehead as he closed his eyes again. “Until the next time, Harold.” And then he was alone.


	3. Chapter 2 - "Work Is Unnecessary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually envisioned this doing so well, and I've only posted chapter 1!!!! Well here's chapter two!! Again, it's all I have written and I don't know whether i'll actually get inspiration to write any further (i have plenty of idea's for future chapters and the main plot etc, but it should take some time before we actually reach those moments)!! So, if any of you have any idea's on where this would go, considering the near future, drop me a line and i'll consider it!! :D  
> You guys are the best, thank you so much for all the support!!!!

Chapter 2 – “Work is unnecessary”

“Where have you been?” Harry’s mother cried as she ran towards her son. Harry was still sat on the bench, he must have fallen asleep, or fallen unconscious – as it had now become quite dark. “Harry!” His mother stopped in front of him. “You worried me sick! I thought a Vampire had gotten you or something!”

“Mum, I’m fine,” Harry croaked.

His mother was getting on in her age; she’d had Harry when she was about 40, and only because a law was passed that said that each female human should produce at least one offspring in their life time, unless there was a proven medical reason behind not being able to conceive. Her hair was greying slightly, but some of it was still the same brown that matched Harry’s. Her eyes were brown too, unlike Harry’s green ones. Their faces were so different you wouldn’t even guess that they were mother and son; Harry looked too much like his father, or so he’d been told.

His mother sat next to him on the bench.

“I can see that now, you worried me, that’s all.” She gave him a side hug, pulling him close.

“Honestly mum, I just don’t feel too good… and I’m really tired,” As if it were perfect timing, he yawned loudly. His mother chuckled.

“Alright, we’ve been here long enough; we should be allowed to leave now,” She stood up and held her hand out to Harry. Harry took it and pulled himself up.

His mother gasped loudly.

“What?” Harry asked worriedly, looking around, prepared to defend his mother under any circumstances.

“Harry, you…you’ve been bitten!”

“What?!” Harry scrunched up his face, hand automatically moving to clutch at his neck where a dull ache suddenly made itself known. He was panicking for a moment before he remembered what had happened earlier that evening. He was able to calm down somewhat – trying not to further panic and upset his mother. “I know.”

What shocked Miss Styles was the fact that her son was so calm about it all.

“What?” Harry asked at the sight of his mother’s shocked face. “I’m fine Mum, still here, see,” He motioned to his body and his mother relaxed slightly, but not enough.

“Oh, Harry,” She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. “What happened?”

“I don’t really remember… He asked me my name…”

“ _He?_ “ Miss Styles asked. A vampire’s blood preference was just like a human’s sex preference. If a human of the opposite sex smelt inviting to the vampire – they were ‘straight’, if the human of the same sex as the vampire smelt inviting – the vampire was ‘gay’ and if both sex’s intrigued the vampire, the vampire was known as ‘bisexual’.

 

“Yeah, it was a guy,” Harry admitted. He didn’t want to tell her that it was the Vampire King. She would completely freak, and that was saying something considering how upset she was about the whole situation already. “He asked me my name, and then I don’t really remember… he bit me and started to speak to me… something about staying inside…” Harry crinkled his nose trying to remember – but he really couldn’t recall much.

“Oh gosh, Harry – what have you got yourself into?” Miss Styles asked lightly, her tone full of worry.

~ NT ~

Harry pulled himself up the stairs of the small family home. He bid his mother goodnight, telling her again – not to worry. He reached his room to find the door stood open. He furrowed his eyebrows… he had closed his door before they had left for the party, he was sure of it.

Cautiously, he pushed the door open. The draft of the open window caught him of guard… okay, he never opened that window. He looked around his room quickly, expecting to see someone, mainly the vampire King, stood in a dark corner of his room. But he was met with nothing. He scurried over to his window and slammed it shut, locking it tightly. He let out a breath of relief and turned to get changed into something a bit more comfortable.

Once he was dressed in only his boxers he flicked the main light off, leaving the lamp next to his bed on. He climbed into his warm bed and went to switch the lamp off, but his eyes caught hold of an envelope on the bedside table next to his lamp.

_‘_ _Harold Edward Styles’_

Harry gulped as he reached towards it. He sat himself up and looked down at the envelope in his hands, debating whether to open it or not. He turned it over in his hands and put his thumb under the tab, pulling it up, out of its hold. He pulled the paper out and read the fancy words slowly.

_‘Dear Harold,_

_I would like to thank you for making my birthday party one to remember._

_Normally my birthday parties are dull and boring – and even though ~~my friends~~ the Lord's put every bit of effort into making it an enjoyable time for me, I find myself dreading them more and more every year. I almost contemplated not going this year… after all no one can make me, I’m the King. But I’m glad that I decided to go, for I met you there… and let me tell you something; the sunshine has come back into my world again._

_I know right now that you probably hate me, but at the moment, I don't care. You probably hated me before we even met – you did stand up to leave halfway through our conversation; ~~(which was really rude by the way)~~. You might even hate me for a little while longer, but don't worry… you'll learn not to. I promise._

_Harold, it is important that you do as I said back in the castle gardens. But I fear that you may not remember everything after I bit you, so I'll say it again:_

_Stay inside as much as possible. And on the off chance that you absolutely have to go out; don't let another Vampire touch you Harold. If they even attempt to bite you, you will tell them that you are property of the King. You are mine, Harold; **Mine!** You belong to me._

_We will be seeing each other soon; sooner than you think._

_King Louis’_

Harry read and re-read the letter. Okay, things were a little more complicated than first thought.

~ NT ~

Harry couldn’t sleep after reading the letter. He couldn’t stop thinking about it; he tried to find a way around it. Maybe it was just a sick joke someone was playing on him… the chances of that were very slim though. Maybe it was a big misunderstanding? Yeah, fat chance! There was no way around it… this was legitimately happening.

When Harry woke, after finally dropping off to sleep, the sun was streaming in through the window, finding its way through gaps in the curtains. He groaned and looked at the clock on his bedroom wall. If the clock was right, he had only had three hours sleep. He turned over onto his back, shattered. But he didn’t feel like going back to sleep. He had a certain letter on his mind. He was still trying to understand it.

“Harry?” A soft voice called from the doorway.

“Morning mum,” Harry grumbled.

“Morning sweetheart, did you sleep okay?” Miss Styles walked further into the room.

“Not really,” Harry sighed, pushing the letter further under his pillow.

“Sweetie, it’s nearly 8,” She explained, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Did you sleep at all?”

“About 3 hours,” Harry moaned.

“You’ve got work sweetie.”

“I’m calling in sick,” Harry explained, remembering what the letter said. “In fact, I might quit.”

“Harry!” His mother cried, shocked. “No! You can’t!” She stood up again. “You know the rules!”

“It’s a law actually mum,” Harry turned onto his side so that he wouldn’t have to face his mother.

“Harold Edward Styles! Do you have a death wish?! The law states that anyone over the age of 16 must be in work. You are not allowed to quit! Don’t you realise, if you quit, we’ll have a Lord over here… arresting you on the spot and throwing you into a much shorter lifespan, filled with nothing but torture!”

Harry sighed, understanding what his mother was saying. He wondered though, if he was really the property of the King, whether he would or wouldn’t get arrested. But surely he couldn’t chance it… if a Lord did come knocking, not only would he get arrested, his mother would too. He didn’t want that.

“Okay, okay, I’m going in,” He sat up, letting the cover fall down to his waist, exposing his bare chest. “Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“That’s okay,” His mother managed a weak smile, her heart still reeling from Harry’s moment of disobedience. “Just don’t talk like that again.”

~ NT ~

Harry stood sweeping the floor of the bakery where he worked. It was a quiet day today – everyone probably had hangovers from the party last night. But then again, it never got that busy in the small bakery anyway. The radio that usually played in the background was not working, so that just added to the silence of the room, and the man who owned the bakery was outback, making a fresh batch of bread.

“I thought,” Said a loud voice making Harry jump and turn around quickly, pointing the brush out in front of him, in defence. The King stood, leaning against the wall behind the counter, messing with the cuffs of his shirt. The King spoke again; “I thought I told you to stay inside unless absolutely necessary?” He finally looked up at Harry, half of his face hidden by a shadow.

Harry didn’t say anything, still holding the brush out in front of him.

“Put that down,” The King ordered, rolling his eyes. Harry did so quickly, using it to lean it on, afraid of collapse. The King stared Harry down as Harry looked at the floor. “Harold, did I, or did I not tell you to stay inside…”

“But…But,” Harry stuttered. “I had work.”

“Work is unnecessary,” The King waved his hand in dismissal. He then surprised Harry by jumping over the counter and using his speed to appear standing in front of him, in less than half a heartbeat. “You’re going to turn around and go home, right now.”

“But… but…”

“Harry?” A kind voice sounded from the back of the shop. “Is someone there?”

The King crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, awaiting Harry’s response. Harry’s words got caught in his mouth as he looked at the King, unsure of what the King wanted him to say.

“Harry? Has the cat got your tongue?” The voice of the kind bakery owner now sounded louder as he came out to the front of the shop. “Oh,” He stopped at the sight of the King. He bowed his head in respect. “Good afternoon, King Louis.”

“Hello,” The King acknowledged the shop owner. “Mr Thorne, I assume?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mr Thorne smiled kindly. Mr Throne was a short plump, kind-faced man. His eyes were a dull blue, his face and features rounded. He was kind to any creature that came into the shop and thought that everyone deserved to live freely, yet accepted life as it was. Mr Thorne lived life to the full, as best he could when he had a Vampire female at home, who fed off of him.

“Yes, well naturally – the bakery is named after you after all,” the King smiled slightly. “I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind, I was just talking to Harold.”

“Oh, not at all, Sir,” Mr Thorne said happily. “I hope Harry isn’t in any trouble,” He said playfully, knowing that Harry wouldn’t do anything to get into trouble with the King.

“Actually, Mr Thorne; I’m afraid that Harold is in trouble,” the King turned to look at Harry again. Mr Thorne did not say anything. “He disobeyed a direct order; from myself.”

“Pardon? Harry?” Mr Thorne’s voice was shocked and quiet.

“Mr Thorne,” the King turned to look at Mr Thorne. “I told Harold to not leave his house. Yet here he is.”

“You’re Highness, I… I had no idea. If I had known, I would have sent him straight home.”

“Do you see Harold? That is what I call a loyal subject,” The King pointed at Mr Thorne, making him a clear, shining example. “Mr Thorne, I am sorry to say that you are going to need to find a new work partner.”

Mr Thorne’s face turned into one of shock.

“Oh do not worry; Harold isn’t going to die; he is just no longer allowed to return to work – for anyone. Not when he means so much to me.” Harry closed his eyes, his cheeks blushing. Heat was only added to his face when a cold thumb caressed his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Mr Thorne apologised, watching the exchange. “I do not understand.”

“Harold is my property now, Mr Thorne. It is my wish, as his owner, that he spends as little time outside as possible.”

“Of course, Sir; I understand.”

“Harold,” the King turned to Harry now, almost as if just realising that he was there. “Hand over your apron and the brush to Mr Thorne,” His tone left no room for argument. For a moment, Harry didn’t move. “Harold,” The King’s tone was harder this time. Harry stepped forward and handed the brush over the counter. He then undid his apron and handed that over as well.

“Thanks for all your help over the years Harry,” Mr Thorne said in a professional farewell.

“Come Harold,” The King’s voice sounded from the door. Harold slowly walked over to the King, who took his upper arm and dragged him out of the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Once outside the bakery, Harry didn’t have time to react before he was pushed against a wall, the King’s tight hold being the only thing that kept him from falling to the ground in a heap. The King bore his eyes into Harry’s, whose first instinct was to claw at the arm holding him just to get away from the red, blood thirsty eyes. The King sensed Harry’s concern and lowered him gently to the ground before closing his eyes and reopening them to show their more natural sapphire blue colour.

“Harold, if you want this to work, you’ve got to do as I say,” The King closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Harry’s. Harry’s breath quickened, hating being in the close proximity of a Vampire – let along the Vampire King.

“I… I… I’m sorry… the letter said…” Harry began slowly, only to be interrupted.

“I know… what the letter said; I wrote it,” The King moved forward so every part of their bodies were touching. He lowered his head into Harry’s neck and rested his nose against the skin of the Human boy’s ear. He inhaled deeply and smirked as Harry’s heartbeat sped up and his breathing quickened even more. “The letter said that ‘on the off chance that you absolutely _have_ to go outside’; in this case you didn’t. Was there a fire?”

“N…no,” Harry admitted, having a good idea where the King was taking this.

“Was there a Vampire in the house?”

“No.”

“Was there a human threatening your life with a gun?”

“No.”

“Was the house about to collapse?”

“No.”

“Then I do not see why you saw the need to go outside.” The King was still at Harry’s neck, mumbling the words into his skin. He finally pulled away, and Harry evidently calmed a little. “What do you say?” The King’s tone was demanding, as if talking to a 5-year-old who was in the wrong.

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry breathed, unable to stand up to the King.

“Good boy,” The King smiled, gently stroking Harry’s cheek with the back of his hand.

For a moment, there was silence between them as Louis stroked Harry’s face. The silence wasn’t broken by either of them.

“Louis?!” Came a dark voice from beside them.

“Hey Zayn,” The King said casually, pulling away from Harry – His hand still on the Human’s shoulder.

“The cars round the corner.”

Harry looked towards the voice. It was one of the King’s Lords. Harry wouldn’t have been sure of the Lords name if the King hadn’t just spoke it. Lord Zayn was tall and looked the part of a Vampire. He was very fashionable, supporting many tattoos up his arms. He was beautiful, but nothing compared to the King. His dace was shaped and pale. It was paler than the King’s. His red eyes were his sharpest feature. He wore skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, despite the cold weather.

“Jesus Zayn, what are you trying to do? Starve yourself?” The King commented, taking hold of Harry’s wrist, tightly; making sure to stand in front of the Human. “Go and feed; now!” Zayn didn’t object and was gone in a blink.

Louis turned around to face Harry and took his face in his own hands, turning it to each side – to check that he was okay. Harry didn’t know what to make of the situation he was in; his mother only ever treated him like this – all that was missing were the kisses on his face.

“Come on you,” The King spoke to Harry, seemingly pleased that Zayn had not gotten to him (like the King would have let him anyway). “Let’s get you home.”

Harry was pulled away from the wall of the bakery and to the end of the street. Sure enough, around the corner was a black car, the royal flags on the bonnet.

A chauffer was there to open the back door for the King, who nudged Harry in before him.

Harry slid over on the plush, leather seats. They were cold and sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. It was a lot more spacious in the back than expected from the outside. Everything was black to match the exterior of the car, even the windows holding a darker-than-normal black tint to them.

The King was beside Harry in an instant. The chauffer closed the door and clambered into the front seat. The King leant forward and knocked on the divider of the car, which started up instantly.

For a few moments, there was silence surrounded them.

“Are you always this quiet?”

Harry looked up at the King; surprised by the sudden question.

“I, uh, I’m not usually in the presence of a King,” Harry mumbled. The King smirked.

“You know Harry, I’m just a regular guy,” The King commented.

“Just… with the fangs…” Harry mumbled quietly, looking away.

“I suppose,” The King chuckled.

“And… being the King and all,” Harry pointed out, to himself.

“What I was trying to say is that you can relax around me; I’m not going to hurt you…. unless I need to feed or even… punish you.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Harry mumbled, placing his head in his hand.

“Careful Harold; that mouth will get you into trouble soon if you don’t get a rein on it.”

Harry gulped at the threat – not wanting to challenge the man.

The two sat in the silence, one feeling the tension and the control the Vampire had, and the other feeling relaxed – happy that the human had decided not to let any more smart-words out for the present time.

When the car pulled up in front of Harry’s house, Harry moved to bolt out of the car.

“The car’s locked,” the King stated casually. “I made sure to ask the driver, in case you decided to pull a stupid trick like that.”

“Please,” Harry pleaded.

“Please…” The King left the sentence hanging in the air, his tone suggesting Harry corrected himself before things got messy.

“Please Sir,” Harry corrected quickly. “Please. I want to go home and… and… please…” The King decided that he liked when his new pet begged for things and made a mental note to create plenty of new situations where the human would have to beg.

The King smirked and at that moment the chauffeur opened the door. The King got out, before extending his hand to Harry.

“Come on then,” The King commanded, helping Harry out of the car. “Let’s go and explain all of this news to your mother.”

“What?!” Harry cried, ripping himself from the King. “No, please!”

The King reached forward and grabbed Harry’s wrist, giving him a hard tug, making the human boy fall into his chest. Harry moved around so he was standing now. The King noticed how his breath had quickened, but he made no move to fight back.

“Fight back all you like, Pet,” He whispered into his ear. “It certainly arouses me.”

Harry couldn’t help the gasp that fell from his lips and he moved back ever so slightly, before stopping.

“Please,” Harry gurgled, his eyes beginning to well up. He didn’t know why. He was usually stronger than this. Probably because he was never faced with an actual Vampire before, let alone the King. But the whimper that emitted from his mouth as the King stepped closer to him made the superior being smirk.

“I haven’t even done anything yet, and you’re already a whimpering mess,” The King commented, rolling his eyes. He took a strong hold of Harry’s upper arm, which caused Harry to cry out in surprise, the speed of the movement making Harry think that he was going to hit him – only spurring the King’s chuckle and smirk on. “Now come on – let’s go and talk to your mother.” This time his tone left no room for arguments and Harry automatically submitted. “Lead the way,” He was instructed.

Harry walked up the short driveway and fumbled for his keys to unlock the front door. He slowly entered his home, wiping at his eyes to rid the unfallen tears, the King very close behind.

“Mum?” Harry called, forcing his voice to stay steady and strong. His mum never worked Monday’s, so she was bound to be home; she didn’t like going out of the house except when it was expected of her.

“Harry?” Miss Styles’ voice rang out from upstairs. Harry looked up, waiting for her to come into view. He could hear her moving around upstairs. “Is that you Harry? Why are you home early? Don’t tell me you…” Miss Styles appeared at the top of the stairs and froze when she saw the King. “…Quit,” She finished her sentence as she observed the beautifully stunning, dangerous man before her. Her eyes quickly widened when she realised she had been staring and she ran down the stairs, before curtsying as best she could without a dress on. “King… King Louis… Sir,” She paused. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Good morning Miss Styles,” The King waved his hand, giving her permission to get up from her curtsey. “I’m here to talk to you about your son.”

“Harry?” What’s he done wrong, Sir?” Miss Styles asked, trying to keep herself calm. She knew it, she knew he had gone and quit – after he promised her. Now he wasn’t going to live. She, herself, probably wasn’t going to live. This was the end of them both. Well, she thought on the bright side (if you could even believe there was a bright side to all of this), at least they were going to be together.

“He’s done nothing wrong whatsoever, Miss Styles,” The King explained. Miss Styles relaxed ever so slightly. So maybe he hadn’t quit. “I am just here to explain the circumstances of Harry’s foreseeable and non-foreseeable future.”

“Right,” Miss Styles nodded, finally looking over at her son who was staring at his feet. She noted that he was never like this, but she too, wasn’t exactly being herself with the King of the world present. “Of course, Sir. Come through to the living room?”

“Thank you,” He moved out of the way, so Miss Styles could lead him into the room. “Harold, why don’t you make your mother a cup of tea?”

“Right, sure,” Harry mumbled, turning towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure whether I like this chapter, but there you go :)  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


End file.
